fairytailfandomcom_id-20200215-history
BREAK OUT
|kanji=ＢＲＥＡＫ ＯＵＴ |rōmaji= |band=V6 |song number= 18 |starting episode=Episode 215 |ending episode=Episode 226 |previous song=Mysterious Magic |next song=Yumeiro Graffiti }} BREAK OUT adalah Lagu Pembuka Fairy Tail (Seri) yang ke delapanbelas dinyanyikan oleh''V6''. Characters in Order of Appearance Lirik Versi TV Rōmaji= You'd better break out your world You go! BREAK OUT! Shinjiru kokoro de hajimaru SUTOORII Ikiteku koto ga "tsuyosa" da to Tell Me Kodoku de egai ta Perfect Style mogai te kowashi te ni shita Sorezore ni hibi ki kasanaru One Place Itsudatte (Believe) Kimi wa soba ni ite (You're always there for me) Hontou no yuuki wo mise te kureteita I wanna go my way BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now yurugi nai kizuna to Non-Stop BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe in my soul motto atsuku nare Kakaekire naku te (So they will never know) Toozake ta yume mo (That's all right) BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! tadoritsuku made BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world Cause you are not alone now You go! BREAK OUT!! Give it a kick and "BREAK OUT" |-| Kanji= You'd better break out your world You go! BREAK OUT! 信じる心で始まるストーりー 生きてくことが”強さ”さだとTell Me 孤独で描いたPerfect Style　もがいて壊し手にした それぞれに響き重なるOne Place いつだって（Believe)　君はそばにいて(You're always there for me) 本当の勇気を見せてくれていた I wanna go my way BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　Just do it now ゆるぎない絆と Non-Stop BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　Believe in my soul もっと熱くなれ 抱え切れなくて（So they will never know) 遠ざけた夢も（That's all right) BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT!　辿り着くまで BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world Cause you are not alone now You go! BREAK OUT!! Give it a kick and "BREAK OUT" |-| English= You'd better break out your world You go! BREAK OUT! A story begins with a believing heart Tell me that living means being strong To finally achieve that Perfect Style, we've had to strive in solitude And then gather and reverberate at One Place At any time (Believe) You're always by my side (You're always there for me) Showing me what true courage is I wanna go my way BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now with an unbreakable bond Non-stop BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe in my soul and be more passionate Without being able to hold (So they will never know) Onto impossible dreams (That's all right) BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Until we reach out goals BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world Cause you are not alone now You go! BREAK OUT!! Give it a kick and "BREAK OUT" |-| Bahasa Indonesia= You'd better break out your world You go! BREAK OUT! Sebuah cerita dimulai dengan hati mempercayai Katakan padaku hidup berarti menjadi kuat Untuk menggapai perfect style, kita harus berjuang di kesepian Dan semuanya akan berkumpul pada satu tempat Kapan saja (Believe) kau selalu ada disisiku (You're always there for me) Menunjukkan padaku keberanian itu I wanna go my way BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now dengan ikatan yang tak pernah putus Non-stop BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe in my soul jadilah lebih bergairah Tanpa menahan segalanya (So they will never know) Ke mimpi yang tak mungkin (That's all right) BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Sampai kita menggapai tujuan kita BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world Cause you are not alone now You go! BREAK OUT!! Give it a kick and "BREAK OUT" Versi Lengkap Romaji= You'd better break out your world You go! BREAK OUT!! Shinjiru kokoro de hajimaru SUTOORII Ikiteku koto ga "tsuyosa" da to Tell Me Kodoku de egaita Perfect Style Mogaite kowashite ni shita Sorezore ni hibikikasanaru One Place Itsu datte (Believe) Kimi wa soba ni ite (You're always there for me) Hontou no yuuki wo misete kureteta I wanna go my way Break out! Break out! Just do it now yuruginai kizuna to Non-stop break out! Break out! Believe in my soul motto atsuku nare Kakae kirenakute (so they will never know) Toozaketa yume mo (that's all right) Break out! Break out! Tadoritsuku made Break OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world 'Cause you are not alone now You go! BREAK OUT!! Mabuta wo kogashita ano hi no MESSEEJI Wasurenai... dakara ikou ka Next Stage Toorisugite yuku Noisy Smile Muboubi na mama no kanshou ni Soro soro te wo furi saki he to Progress Hontou mo (For real) Uso mo nai bokura de (We're always there for you) Nando mo hajimari wo koete ikeru I wanna go my way BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now tachimukae kibou he to Keep On BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe it myself genkai wa iranai Mamoritai basho da to (To keep it on my mind) Kono koe ni shitara (Loud and clear) BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Mou mayowanai BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world? You'd better break out your world? (No time to lose you'd better break out) Give it a kick and break out Hirogaru michi wo yuku Fly away (Fly away) Saikou no Buddy kokoro tsunaide BREAK OUT! It's only dream Ready to go I wanna go my way BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now yuruginai kizuna to Non-Stop BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe in my soul motto atsuku nare Kakae kirenakute (They will never know) Toozaketa yume mo (That's all right) BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Mou mayowanai BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Tadoritsuku made BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world 'Cause you are not alone now You go! BREAK OUT!! Give it a kick and "BREAK OUT" |-| Bahasa Indonesia= You'd better break out your world You go! BREAK OUT! Sebuah cerita dimulai dengan hati mempercayai Katakan padaku hidup berarti menjadi kuat Untuk menggapai perfect style, kita harus berjuang di kesepian Dan semuanya akan berkumpul pada satu tempat Kapan saja (Believe) kau selalu ada disisiku (You're always there for me) Menunjukkan padaku keberanian itu I wanna go my way BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now dengan ikatan yang tak pernah putus Non-stop BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe in my soul jadilah lebih bergairah Tanpa menahan segalanya (So they will never know) Ke mimpi yang tak mungkin (That's all right) BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Sampai kita menggapai tujuan kita BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world Cause you are not alone now You go! BREAK OUT!! Give it a kick and "BREAK OUT" Mataku yang melihat pesan di hari itu Takkan terlupakan ... Jadi ikutkah Next Stage Melewati jalan Noisy Smile Hanya melihat yang ada disekeliling Sudah saatnya untuk berpura pura kedepan to progress Sebenarnya (For real) Kita selalu berbohong (We're always there for you) Seberapa kali kita mengulang teruskanlah I wanna go my way BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now Berdirilah pada harapan itu Keep On BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe it myself tak ada batasnya Kuingin melindungi tempat itu (To keep it on my mind) Setelah kau mendengar suara ini (Loud and clear) BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Takkan ragu lagi BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Sampai kita menggapai tujuan kita BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world? You'd better break out your world? (No time to lose you'd better break out) Give it a kick and break out Didunia yang luas ini terbanglah (Fly away) teman yang paling baik hatiku berhubung BREAK OUT! It's only dream Ready to go BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now dengan ikatan yang tak pernah putus Non-stop BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe in my soul jadilah lebih bergairah Tanpa menahan segalanya (So they will never know) Ke mimpi yang tak mungkin (That's all right) BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Takkan ragu lagi BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Sampai kita menggapai tujuan kita BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Watch Now Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka